In architectural design, framed panels are often used to provide a decorative appearance to walls, ceilings, and railing systems. The panels may be solid, perforated or mesh and may be constructed from a number of different materials such as metal, plastic or glass. The frames around the panels hold the panels in place and often include additional structural elements that allow the frames to be mounted to part of a building.